


merry shitscram

by TheJadePhoenix1



Category: Xenosaga
Genre: I haven't gotten a good nights sleep in almost 2 weeks, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadePhoenix1/pseuds/TheJadePhoenix1
Summary: an hour of my lifewastedand now this shitclogging up the xenosaga tag





	merry shitscram

Jr takes a step into the elsa diner, taking in a big breath of pine and cinnamon scented air as he does. As he breaths out he admires the crew's Christmas decoration work.  
  
No one could agree on just one way to decorate the tree, so there's 8 distinct Christmas trees set up throughout the diner. Christmas lights are strung EVERYWHERE. Along the ceiling, on the tables, on the chairs, on the bar, on the beers, on Allen. And lastly, the piece de resistance, their very own santa (aka captain Mattews sitting at the bar blackout drunk in a santa suit).  
  
"Ah, now it really feels like christmas in here. Now all we need is the professor with that snow machine."  
  
Shion stops sipping her eggnog and stares at Jr. "Hey Jr, didn't you mention once that you're jewish-"  
  
"YEP I SURE AM FEELING THAT CHRISTMAS SPIRIT IN HERE! Isn't that right Kos-mos?"  
  
Kos-mos doesn't answer, she started going through an emo phase right as the holiday season started and so she just sits there in her  ~~christmas~~  pentagram sweater staring at them... It's creepy.  
  
Just then the silence is broken by chaos coming into the diner holding a birthday cake. "Hey guys, I know you're all really excited, but I think you're a little confused on the history of Christmas.."  
  
"OOOHHHHH, there's the birthday boy himeself! How do you like your cake buddy!?"  
  
chaos' expression softens, it softens like the softest pile of pillows you've ever fucking seen, he just can't be upset about such a sweet gesture.  
  
"I love it, in fact I was just about to have a piece, would you like to join me?"  
  
Jr starts crying as he nods, "Christmas truly is the season of giving."  
  
"DID SOMEONE SAY CHRISTMAS?" The professor shouts as he bursts into the room with his new snow machine. He flips it on and the entire diner is filled with both snow and noise. The machine really is so loud, it sounds like a snowblower, vacuum cleaner, blender, and a buzzsaw all having a loud mechanical orgy.  
  
The diner is filled with a shitton of snow, it starts to bury Shion, she just accepts her fate.  
  
Jin is still dead.


End file.
